


Digital love

by Neutral_Cross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Cross/pseuds/Neutral_Cross
Summary: Kenma has been leaving practice in a hurry. His teammates worry. Kuroo worries the most.





	Digital love

It was the fourth time in a row that Kuroo had to go back home on his own after his club’s activities. He didn’t mind walking alone at night and he was somehow used to silence—since his usual companion wasn’t talkative and barely made noise at all—, but the guy couldn’t help to worry. Not about himself, but about his friend Kenma, the underclassman that usually walked those same streets with him. Nekoma’s setter had been acting weird for a while and his captain wondered why. The silent boy had been leaving in a hurry right after practice ended, not bothering to join his teammates in their outings. Kenma wasn’t a social person, but he usually hung on with them—even if he didn’t talk and just spent their bonding time playing one of his many videogames.

When he brought up his concerns to the rest of the team, he discovered that he wasn’t the only one worried about Kenma. Everyone agreed that something was happening and had some ideas, but nobody seemed close to the truth. Yaku had thought that their pudding boy might have some family problems that required him to be early at home. Kuroo quickly shot down that suggestion —he would have surely known if that was the case. Yamamoto said that the boy was probably excited to play one of his games, but that idea was also rejected by the group. Kenma always carried his portable console whenever he went, so there was no need for him to go home to play. Lev came up with the craziest theory.

_Maybe Kenma had found his special one online and wanted to talk to them privately._

Once the laughter had died down, they decided to ask someone who usually sent texts to the subject of their discussion. Shouyou Hinata could be a good source of information. After a short phone call, a bemused Inuoka relayed what he had learned through Karasuno’s number ten.

_Kenma was actually pursuing his love interest. Online, of course._

Lev—bless his soul— had been right. No one could believe that Kenma—their Kenma— had a crush and was keeping it a secret from them. Their shy teammate had only shown interest in videogames. Not even volleyball seemed fun for him. When had he begin to fall for people? Kuroo had never seen his friend actually _look_ at people—outside of matches, of course— and wondered what kind of relationship he was looking for. Would Kenma date someone _online_?

The next morning came too early for Kuroo, who hadn’t been able to sleep at all. He had been awake all night long, thinking what to say to the silent setter. Nekoma’s captain wanted Kenma to know that the younger boy could tell him anything. Kuroo would be a supportive friend and would help him no matter what. Kenma just had to trust him.

“Shouyou has told me about your questions.”

Damn. Kuroo hadn’t noticed Kenma’s arrival. The smaller teen didn’t seem upset at the team, but he looked a little bit gloomy. The dark haired boy was sure that something had happened—something related to the other’s crush— since he only looked like that when his portable console ran out of battery.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I simply can’t date the character I like”. Kenma did sound sad, but not heartbroken. “I’ve decided to move on and date his brother.”

There were so many wrong things with those statements that Kuroo didn’t know where to begin. His friend couldn’t just give up and date the brother of his…

“Wait, what do you mean with ‘ _character’_ , Kenma?”

 _“‘Character’_ as in ‘ _each person inside a game_ ’,” Kenma explained. “Shouyou told me about a dating sim and I’ve been playing on my computer every night for the last week. Sadly, the guy I like can’t be chosen as a date no matter what I do”.

“So, you’ve been choosing a _fictional_ guy over your _physical_ friends and are upset because he isn’t up for grabs.” Kenma nodded. “You’re telling the team.” Another nod. “Aren’t you worried that they might tease you?”

“I’ll just treat them to ramen or something.”

Kuroo thought that it was bribery but didn’t say anything.

He was just too proud of his friend.

Kenma had learning that tactic from him.

* * *

 

“ _That_ game’s getting a sequel,” Kenma said looking at his smartphone. He looked unusually excited. “The player will be able to date _him_.”

It had taken a while for the Nekoma team to calm down after the ‘Dating sim incident’. Most of them had totally forgotten about that specific subject, but not Kuroo, who quickly understood the meaning behind Kenma’s words.

“I’ll get you the game if you promise that you won’t leave after practice without me again,” Kuroo promised. “I’ll support your choices, you know. It doesn’t matter if you want to date a 3D guy or a 2D one.”

It seemed that neither of them was going to add anything else when Kenma spoke up.

“Deal. But I want the special edition.”

Damn.

Kuroo had taught him too well.


End file.
